La cueva olvidada
by HiizaKii HiiMe
Summary: Kagome no sabía como habian llegado ahí, quien los había traído, por qué estaban alli y cómo podían salir de ese lugar. Lo unicó que Kagome queria era poder salir con vida y matar a esa cosa que los perseguía. Jak/Kag.
1. Chapter 1

Los ojos de Kagome se movieron rápidamente y frunció el seño porque no podía sentir nada o ver algo. Estaba oscuro, pero había una pequeña abertura, señalando que había luz afuera. La parte superior de cualquier parte en donde se encontraba tenía que tener por lo menos 70 pies o más del suelo. Miró a su alrededor mientras sus ojos comenzaban a adaptarse a la semi-iluminación. Sintió su bolso en la espalda y un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

_'Donde... ¿Que pasó?'_

Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en la noche anterior.

_'Estaba caminando de vuelta con Sango y…alguien... o algo... Nos atacó por detrás. Entonces... no se, luego todo se volvió negro y ahora estoy en este...lugar. Tengo un dolor en la parte trasera de mi cuello, esto me duele como el infierno._

¿Sango...?'

Ella vio un par de personas y llamó a la más cercana.

'Mmm, oh. ¿Donde estamos?' Kagome oyó preguntar a su amiga.

'No lo se. Espera.' Sacó el bolso de su espalda y sintió algo húmedo en la parte posterior de ésta.

'Ahora que lo pienso, se siente como si estuviera sentada sobre algo húmedo también.'

Alejó tal pensamiento y abrió su bolso, sacando una linterna de metal.

'Lo encontré.'

'¿Qué?'

Kagome apretó el botón y observó como se iluminaba la habitación. Apuntó la linterna alrededor, mostrando tres figuras dormidas.

'¿Es eso...?'

Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotsu. Esto se hace aun mas jodido de lo que ya era.'

'¿Hay que despertarlos?' Sango preguntó mientras se acercaba a Kagome, tropezándose con algo y cayendo en sus brazos, en el suelo.

'Ay, ten cuidado donde pisas Kagome. La raíces están por todos lados.'

"..."

'¿Kagome?" Sango gritó.

'S-Sango, esas no son raíces.'Sango abrió sus ojos mientras Kagome ponía luz sobre ella. Poco a poco los abrió y miró abajo, sus ojos se abrieron reflejando horror y se movió hacia su amiga. A su alrededor habían huesos y sangre esparcidos en el piso.

'Um, Sango, para responder a tu pregunta…si, Pienso que deberíamos despertarlos.'Kagome los huesos rotos y se movió hacia las tres inconscientes personas que estaban en el piso.

'¿Cual crees tu que es el más seguro para despertar?' Kagome preguntó mientras miraba a su amiga.

'Honestamente no lo se. Uno odia a una mujer con pasión. Uno tiene a... ¿Donde está la espada de Bankotsu?

'Buena pregunta. No lo veo por ninguna parte y no es fácil de perderla.'

'Hm, Renkotsu es el responsable por tratar de quemarlas vivas. Así que el ganador es...

'Bankotsu...' Dijeron juntas, mientas se giraban para mirar dormir al líder de la banda de los siete.

Cada vez más cerca del chico de pelo negro. Kagome movió la mano hacia su hombro y cayó de espaldas cuando el repentinamente abrió los ojos y la agarró de la muñeca.

'¿Eres la chica de Inuyasha?' Bankotsu preguntó mientras miraba sus ojos azules.

'No soy su chica. Ahora levántate. Despierta a tus amigos también.' La fulminó con la mirada, sacudiendo su vista en dirección hacia Sango. Ambos perdieron el contacto.

'¡Renkotsu, Jakotsu, despierten!' dijo tranquilamente, empujando a sus 'hermanos' con bastante fuerza de modo de que ellos despertasen.

'Mmmah, Bankotsu-Nii, unos minutos más' Kagome y Sango, a pesar de su obvia incomodidad por estar envueltas en un charco de sangre y huesos, no podían ayudar pero le sonrieron a Jakotsu.

Renkotsu se despertó fácilmente y le dio un puntapié a Jakotsu consiguiendo un gemido de dolor por parte del zombi macho femenino.

'Ay, Ren-Kun, eso dolió. Hmm, ¿Por qué está tan oscuro?' Kagome giró su linterna hacia los muchachos después de que se levantara.

'Oh, eso está mejor. WAHHH! ¡Es esta puta la que estaba con mi Inu! ¡Esa horrible asesina también!'

'Cállate Jakotsu. Ustedes tres necesitan contestarme honestamente. ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda cómo se metieron aquí o qué sucedió anoche?

'Bien, yo estaba buscando a Bankotsu con Renny mientras trataba de idear un nuevo nombre para nuestro grupo desde... bien, tu no puedes llamar a este grupo la banda de los siete si solo somos tres.'

'Jakotsu...'

¿¡Eh! Ah, cierto.

Fue entonces cuando escuché algo detrás de mi y le dije a Renkotsu que había escuchado algo detrás de mi y nos dimos la vuelta y luego algo nos empujó de las sombras y... yo no recuerdo.'

'Lo mismo digo.'Renkotsu dijo.

'Hmm, algo similar. Estaba sentado en un árbol y oí algo encima de mí. Cuando me giré sentí una punzada en la parte trasera de mi cuello y me quedé en blanco.

'Así que eso es. Ni siquiera sabemos que nos trajo hasta aquí. Ni sabemos donde está el camino.'

'Yo recuerdo… Ojos rojos. 'dijo Sango en voz baja.

'Ojos rojos, podría ser cualquier demonio en un estado salvaje o...'

'**¡****Naraku!'**

'Pero yo lo hubiese sentido. Él tiene un poco menos de fragmentos que la perla entera y yo habría sentido eso. 'Kagome dijo, mientras interrumpía a los chicos y la revelación de Sango.

'Tal vez los escondió antes de correr después de nosotros.' Jakotsu aportó.

'Dudo de ello. Las posibilidades de que Naraku dejara algo escondido en _cualquier parte_ son escasas.

Renkotsu asintió con la cabeza.

'¿Y un demonio perdido?'

'Otra vez, yo lo habría sentido. Puedo sentir a demonios y poderes espirituales. Demonios, puedo sentir hasta zombis.'

'Entonces... si tu no pudieses haberlo sentido eso significa que lo que sea que nos haya traído aquí, no es ningún demonio, miko, sacerdote, ni zombi.

'... y algo de lo que no estoy segura, quiero encontrarlo.' Kagome continuó la oración de Sango cuando recogió una mano y el la sacudió con repugnancia mostrada en su cara. 'Ah y Jakotsu...'

'Sí, ¿Qué quieres mujer idiota?' dijo Jakotsu con una mueca de disgusto.

'Esta mujer idiota solo quiso indicar que tu tienes un bicho en el pelo.'

Miró cuando el ferozmente se quito el bicho de la cabeza y aterrizó en algún sitio junto a su alfiler de mariposa.

'¡Ah, ¿Donde ah ido?'!

Preguntó Jakotsu en pánico. Ambos muchachos al lado de él se despertaron y comenzaron a mirar frenéticamente el alfiler, sorprendiendo a Kagome y a Sango ligeramente. Kagome los ayudó con su linterna y miró a Jakotsu, que parecía como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

Kagome miraba fijamente a Jakotsu, parecía una mujer, nunca antes lo había visto. El pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos negros como la noche tenían una mirada cristalina.

Algo captó su ojo y se levantó, atrayendo la atención de los demás. Caminó sobre un charco de sangre y recogió el azul y ahora rojo alfiler. Desató su bufanda roja y Jakotsu la miraba confundido cuando comenzó a limpiar el pequeño rastro de sangre. Se lo devolvió y metió su bufanda adentro de su bolso.

'De acuerdo chicos, Sango. Tenemos que encontrar un camino. Por suerte tengo cinco linternas, ya que yo había traído una para cada uno de nuestro grupo, dijo Kagome mientras se las repartía a los demás.

'Bien, ese camino luce como si nos pudiera conducir a alguna parte.'

'Ese camino también.' Renkotsu dijo, señalando su linterna enfrente de Sango.

¿'Entonces cual camino?' ¿Deberíamos separarnos?' Jakotsu preguntó.

'¡No, nunca se separen!'. Esto se parece a la regla número uno de la película de Miedo 101.'

¿'Qué es una película de miedo?' Bankotsu le preguntó a Kagome.

'Es…complicado. Mira, tomaremos un voto, si quieres ir hacia la derecha levanta la mano. Kagome y Sango levantaron sus manos.

'Vamos a ir hacia la izquierda. Jakotsu, Bankotsu y Renkotsu se decidieron por la izquierda. Vámonos.

Los cuatro no dijeron nada y las siguieron. Cuatro de lo que parecían horas, ellos siguieron andando hasta que Kagome vio un gran charco de sangre.

¿' Pasamos por ello?' Sango preguntó

'Oh... no. Esta sangre se puso aquí de alguna manera y no quiero esperar y averiguar bajo que ser está al acecho para tirarnos y añadir nuestra sangre a su colección. Devolvámonos'

'Deja de ser tan paranoica.'Jakotsu dijo. Dio un paso adelante y los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon cuando una sombra se acercó a la superficie. Tiró la faja de Jakotsu y se cayó encima de Kagome y todos se cayeron encima, pero ella se mantuvo de pie firmemente. Él se dio la vuelta para gritarle cuando algo agarró su tobillo. Miró abajo y vio lo que parecía ser una especie de diablillo sangriento con oídos negros largos y colmillos.

'Ah, quítate criatura asquerosa.'

Kagome sacó un cuchillo de su bolso y apuñaló a la criatura en la mano, la criatura chilló fuertemente antes de hundirse en la superficie sangrienta.

¿' Podemos volver ahora?' Kagome preguntó, irritada.

'... humph.' Él cayó más lejos del tirón y en los brazos de Bankotsu'

'Onii-San...'

'Solo vamos a atrás para ver donde empezamos e ir desde allí'


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome suspiró, una vez que estuvieron de vuelta de donde empezaron.

'Vayamos a descansar un rato. No quiero precipitarme tan pronto en la otra dirección.' Sango dijo.

'Mujeres humanas débiles' Jakotsu refunfuñó

'Oye, mira esto compañero.' Kagome dijo irritada mientras caía a la pared sangrienta. 'Renkotsu, puedes hacer fuego en alguna parte.'

'¡No!, todo esta mojado con sangre, ninguna superficie seca.'

'Kagome…'

'No, Sango, no en un millón de años, no'

'Pero es la única cosa seca que tenemos.' Sango dijo.

'… bien, voy probablemente a morir aquí de todas formas.' Kagome suspiró antes de tirar su bolso de sus hombros y señalando con la linterna un lugar bastante alto y secar bastante para calentarse sin mojarse.

'Que vas a usar'

'Mi vida' Kagome dijo tristemente. El muchacho la miraba fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos hasta que sacó dos enormes libros de su bolso.

¿'Esto es tu vida?' Jakotsu preguntó mientras caminaba y recogía uno de esos libros.

'Es lo que me habría ayudado a conseguir uno relativamente bueno, si'

'Déjame ver uno' Renkotsu dijo. Kagome sacudió uno y el lo abrió.

'Christopher Columbus navegó por los mares en busca de la nueva tierra, esperando demostrar que el mundo no era llano, mejor dicho que era una esfera', el libro fue de repente arrebatado de sus manos y se cerró de golpe.

'Lo siento… tu no puedes leer este. Kagome dijo arrancando todas las páginas y atándolas con un elástico. El hizo fuego y los demás observaban las páginas iluminadas.

'Esto debería resistir un rato'

'Tu sabes, es raro que no tengas tu Banryuu contigo' Kagome comentó mientras escarbaba su bolso, buscando algo.

'Debería ser por aquel árbol maldito'

'Si…' Kagome dijo mientras sacaba un libro titulado _películas de miedo 101_

'¿Qué?'

'Tu estás usando la gramática incorrecta' No es cuando tu sales de aquí, si es que sales de aquí.

'No seas demasiado optimista' Bankotsu dijo, observando el libro entre sus manos.

'Hmm, te dije Jakotsu. Regla número uno: Nunca se separen hasta que encuentren a otro amigo, o una gasolinera, teléfono o estación de policía.

¿'Qué es una gasolinera, teléfono y policía?' Renkotsu preguntó.

'No es importante'

'Tu has estado escondiendo algo desde que nos trajiste aquí' Jakotsu dijo con una voz quejumbrosa, mientras sacudía un hueso en la cueva en ninguna dirección.

'...'

'Bien, podrías decirles también Kagome.'

'...'

'¿Tienes un secreto?' Jakotsu preguntó entusiasmado.

'… ¿Puedo confiar en los tres?'

'¿Qué crees tu?'

Kagome echó un vistazo a Bankotsu y sonrió.

'Pienso que no tienes ninguna opción, solo confiar en nosotros, deberíamos al menos tener tu palabra de que una vez que salgamos de aquí no vas a intentar hacer nada.

¿'Quieres decir que no podemos salir de aquí por nuestra propia cuenta?'

¿Realmente quieres que pierda a uno de mis hermanos solo para intentar y demostrar que puedes?

'… Bien, no haremos nada'

'Prométanme a mi, todos ustedes.'

'**Prometemos'**

'… No soy de esta época' Vengo de 500 años del futuro. Viajo de acá para allá en el bosque de Inuyasha, no demasiado lejos, en donde el alguna vez fue sellado. Lo que Renkotsu leía era mi libro de Historia. Era sobre alguien que no ah nacido aún. Necesito que no digan nada a nadie. Si Naraku averiguara, pondría a mi madre, abuelo y a mi pequeño hermano en peligro. No puedo dejar que eso pase o si no podría vivir. Jakotsu la escuchaba atentamente, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

'No le diremos a nadie' Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar a Jakotsu decir eso, ya que el odiaba a las mujeres.

'¿Cuáles son las otras reglas?' Sango dijo, refiriéndose al libro en sus manos.

'Regla número dos': ¡Sexo=muerte! Los tres sonrieron con satisfacción y miraron a Kagome ruborizada.

'No digan nada'. Leo del libro.

'Solo quiero confirmar, ¿Puedo tomarte una vez que salgamos de aquí?' ¿Verdad?

'…' Kagome enterró la cara en el libro, intentando con extremada fuerza ocultar el rubor.

'¿Estás bien, Kagome?' Sango preguntó mientras se reía de la humillación de su amiga.

'S-si-gu-i-en-te r-r-e-g-l-a 'Regla número 3: Nunca digas, regresaré enseguida, las posibilidades son de que no regreses.

'Esto no es tan fácil de recordar' Jakotsu dijo alegremente.

'Regla número 4': 'Esto está casi siempre detrás de ti, y si no está detrás de ti, está encima.'

'¿Ah'? Kagome miró la confusa cara de Sango.

'El asesino o el monstruo'

'Ah'

'Regla número cinco': No importa a que velocidad corras, el asesino o el monstruo estarán delante de ti, a pesar de que el, ella o esto viajen un paso más lento y más dramático. Esto es atribuido al asesino o al monstruo sabiendo todos los atajos.

'Esto no es junto' Jakotsu lanzó un grito.

'Uno más, entonces deberíamos comenzar a movernos otra vez'. Asegúrense de que las linternas estén en sus manos. Regla número seis: los asesinos enmascarados, sicóticos y el mal que mira monstruos son inmortales e impermeables para herirlos y matarlos. Si alguna vez se ve en aprietos pégueles un tiro con balas de grandes calibres, los puede atropellar con un camión de dos toneladas, o empujarlos de una ventana del tercer piso, tener mucho cuidado porque ellos no están muertos.

'No pienso que me gusten estos' Bankotsu dijo con las cejas arrugadas.

'Hahaha' Anda a esperar a que esto sea solo un monstruo. Kagome les dijo cuando estuvo de pie, tiró su linterna atrás cuando el fuego se prendió. Agarró su bolso tomando su libro entre sus manos.

'_Si, con la esperanza de que uno muera solo una vez' _ Sango susurró, aunque todos la oyeran.

'Kagome señaló con su linterna hacia la dirección contraria en la que habían venido.

'Vamos hacia la derecha'

'Los demás estuvieron de pie y encendieron sus linternas'

'Hmm' Solo para estar seguros. Cada uno se toma de las manos.

'¿Por qué'? Jakotsu preguntó tercamente, echándose su pelo hacia atrás.

'Si alguien se pierde' las posibilidades son que se muera. No gastaremos nuestro tiempo buscándolo, 'Kagome le dijo seriamente. Instantáneamente el tomó su mano, Sango sostuvo la mano de Renkotsu y la de Bankotsu.

'Bien, vámonos'

Los cinco comenzaron por el túnel.

**-x-x-x-**

'Han pasado dos días'. ¿Dónde están? Inuyasha preguntó groseramente. Sesshomaru quién se había integrado a su pequeño grupo para ayudar a su hermano en la búsqueda de Sango y Kagome. Rin y Shippou dormían plácidamente. Miroku estaba sentado no tan lejos de ellos, en una posición de meditación, un brillo morado lo rodeaba, mientras trataba de encontrar la energía espiritual de Kagome.

'Solo puedo sentir la energía espiritual amarilla pálida de Kaede y la oscuridad de Kykyou morada. Miroku se levantó sus partes adoloridas por estar por mucho rato sentado en esa posición.

'Perdí su olor hace mucho' dijo Sesshomaru tranquilamente.

'¡ELLAS NO PODÍAN DESAPARECER DE LA NADA'!

No pienso eso. 'Creo que algo les debe haber ocurrido' Miroku dijo, miró a Shippou y a Rin que se acababan de despertar. Sesshomaru fulminó a Inuyasha con la mirada, quién se echó atrás.

'¿Quién más pudo haber sido'? preguntó Sesshomaru.

'…**Naraku'**

'No podemos sentirlo para comenzar contigo, estúpido monje' Miroku arrugó las cejas, pero no hizo ningún comentario por el insulto.

'Eso no es cierto Inuyasha' Siempre lo podemos sentir, solo no podíamos ubicarlo. Kagome y yo siempre podíamos sentir un aura mala y siniestra en el aire. Ahora… no está allí.

'… ¿Piensas que Naraku puede hacer algo peor?'

'No dije que eso podía ser posible' No puedo estar seguro.

¿'Había alguien mas allí?'

'Si, la Banda de los siete' Bankotsu, Jakotsu y Renkotsu.

…' Bien' Inuyasha gritó. Un torbellino de suciedad apareció no muy lejos de ahí y Miroku suspiró.

_¿'Pienso que…yo se por qué'? _Miroku dijo silenciosamente.

'¿Por qué?' Sesshomaru preguntó.

¡'Oye bobo'!

¿' A quién le llamas bobo, perro anti-pulgas'?

'Mira, eh estado buscando por todas partes' ¿Has visto a una chica llamada Ayame? Inuyasha se giró para ver que Miroku está mirando lejos de ellos.

'No' ¿Ella también está perdida?

¿'También?' Kouga miró a su alrededor.

¿'Dónde están Sango y Kagome?'

'Ellas están perdidas desde hace dos días.'

'Ayame se perdió cinco días atrás'

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome miró fijamente su alrededor.

'Asombroso… esto es un templo subterráneo'. La entrada todavía está intacta y estos jeroglíficos son… Azteca antiguo. Hermoso'

¿'Qué es tan hermoso sobre este montón de rocas?' Jakotsu preguntó. Renkotsu movió su cabeza por la falta de inteligencia de su hermano.

…' Jakotsu, este montón de rocas solía ser la casa de tantos'. Estas esculturas tienes muchas historias, vida, amor, guerra, esclavitud y traición. Cada uno esculpiendo con su propio sentido la historia. Esto era la vida de alguien. Seguramente tu puedes apreciar un monumento de la vida de alguien o un lugar sagrado de almas'.

Jakotsu la contempló con los ojos bien abiertos, recordando un fragmento de su pasado. Renkotsu la contempló impresionado.

'Bien, no hay ningún otro camino' deberíamos empezar a irnos. Bankotsu le dijo mientras los sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y una vez más tomó la mano de Jakotsu. Anduvieron un rato cuando apareció a la vista, un cuadro de un hombre abrazando al sol y un cuadro de otro hombre abrazando a la luna. Bajo esto había una escritura extraña.

'¿Kagome, que es esto?' Kagome se giró para ver lo que Jakotsu miraba. Sus ojos comenzaron a centellear cuando los empujó a "eso".

'Es una de aquellas historias que les mencioné. ¿Quieren que la lea? Preguntó felizmente.

Todos parecían interesados y asintieron con la cabeza.

'Esto se llama el Sol y la historia Lunar' Los Dioses quisieron traer la luz al mundo y preguntaron por un voluntario que hiciera el sol. No uno, pero dos dioses se ofrecieron, el rico Tecuciztecatl y el pobre Nanauatzin. En la medianoche, después de cinco días de estar preparando para hacer el sacrificio, fueron tomados por un fuego terrible. A Tecuciztecatl le dijeron que tenía que lanzarse a las llamas. Cuatro veces lo intentó, pero las llamas lo conducían hacia atrás. Entonces era el turno de Nanauatzin y el se precipitó directamente sobre las llamas. Tecuciztecatl intentó otra vez, y siguió a Nanauatzin en el fuego. Por la mañana, Nanauatzin se levantó y sobresalió alegremente por el cielo. El era el sol. Entonces Tecuciztecatl apareció. El era la luna. Para enviarles en su camino a Quetzacoatl, el Dios del viento, sopló con fuerza, hasta que ellos se movieran por el cielo'

Jakotsu contempló los cuadros y los colores.

'Puede no ser el mismo como nuestra propia creencia'… pero cuando miras los ojos del otro y ves cosas en su punto de vista, la vida puede parecer diferente, tu punto de vista de la vida puede cambiar alguna vez.

…' Jakotsu no dijo nada'

**-**_**x Flash Back-x**_

_¿Oni-san podemos ir al lugar sagrado hoy, por favor?_

_Por qué. No parece cómo si tú rezaras o algo. No hay ningún Dios, hasta tu lo piensas._

'_Ya lo se', pero me gusta escuchar y aprender sobre otros pensamientos y creencias. Es divertido, pienso que si mas personas escucharan las diferencias de otros, podríamos entendernos mejo, y quizás algún día podríamos vivir sin guerras._

'_Eres extraño, apúrate hermano' o te dejaré solo._

_**-x Fin del Flash Back-x**_

'Oye extraña, apresúrate, quiero salir de este lugar' Jakotsu le dijo mientras salía de sus pensamientos.

¡'Oye'! No soy extraña. Tu eres el único vestido como una chica.' dijo Kagome tercamente. Renkotsu y Bankotsu retrocedieron unos pasos de Jakotsu.

¡'Solo apresúrate!' Bankotsu miró choqueado a su hermano y miró hacia atrás a su hermano que tenía la misma expresión que el hizo.

Sango frunció el seño ligeramente antes de sonreír.

'El tiene razón'. Tenemos que seguir caminando, si queremos salir de aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellos habían estado vagando por el antiguo lugar subterráneo azteca por lo que pareció horas.

'¡Nos nos estamos moviendo a ningún lado'! Renkotsu dijo irritado.

'Si, pienso que hemos pasado tres veces por esa misma pintura' Jakotsu dijo, señalando a lo que parecía ser un cerdo en una cascada con símbolos de oro. Kagome tomó su bolso, dando su libro a la persona más cercana que era Bankotsu. Caminó y acercó a las paredes antiguas del edificio.

'Oh, Kami-sama perdóname' Estoy a punto de hacer algo que yo desaprobaría mentalmente. Tomando el marcador escribió.

'**KagSanBanJakRen'**

'14/02/1503'

'Haha, en 500 años voy a encontrar esta cueva de algún modo muy irónico y risa sobre esto. Bien, si salgo aquí voy.'

¿'Qué son los números?'

'Es el mes, día y año'

¿Mes? ¿Día? ¿Año? Jakotsu se cuestionó cuando ellos siguieron caminando.

'Si, hay 365.242199 días en un año'. Y hay 12 meses en un año. Enero, Febrero, Marzo, Abril, Mayo, Junio, Julio, Agosto, Septiembre, Octubre, Noviembre y Diciembre. Cada mes tiene un total de 29, 30 o 31 días. Depende si es año bisiesto o no. Hoy día es el 14 de Febrero… ¡ES EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!

¿Qué es el día de San Valentín? Renkotsu preguntó.

En Japón las mujeres dan regalos, principalmente chocolates a los hombres. Se supones que los hombres devuelven los favores recibidos durante el día de san Valentín un mes mas tarde. Los hombres dan tanto chocolate blanco como chocolate negro, así como otros regalos comestibles y no comestibles, como joyas u objetos de valor sentimental, o ropa blanca como la lencería, a mujeres de quien ellos recibieron el chocolate durante el día de san Valentín un mes antes. Bien, supongo que no es tan malo. Al menos Hojo no me irritó.

¿Quién es Hojo? Bankotsu preguntó.

'A Hojo yo le gustaba' El no trata de esconder aquel echo. Todos en el colegio saben, Emi, Yumi y Ayumi mis tres amigas del futuro, que han intentado hacer que salga con él un montón de veces. ¡Lo eh desechado, rechazado, negado, y lo eh bajado y subido Augh! El no tomará una indirecta. Mi padre siempre arregla las excusas de por qué nunca estoy en casa… ¿Y hace dos semanas, sabes lo que el dijo?

¿Qué? Sango preguntó con curiosidad.

'Kagome está embarazada, lárguense' Ella les dijo

¿Estás embarazada? Jakotsu dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando su estómago maravillado. Kagome se sonrojó cuando le tocó su estómago.

'Jakotsu… no estoy embarazada' Kagome dijo con un tinte de carácter definitivo.

'Pero tu abuelo'

'¡PIENSO QUE YA SABRÍA!'

Su cara estaba roja, Bankotsu sonrió y la alejó de Jakotsu, que simplemente colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

'Lo entiendo' 'Todavía eres virgen' Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada y tenía una sonrisa forzada.

'Tal vez nosotros podríamos ir a descansar un rato' y conocernos mejor.

'No estoy interesada' Kagome se alejó de él y caminó en frente del grupo. Ellos habían soltado sus manos hace rato ya que estuvieron de acuerdo de que estarían a salvo, aunque Kagome era un poco escéptica.

'Entonces, ¿Por qué escribiste eso en la pared? Sango preguntó, mientras agarraba a su amiga y a su hermana.

'Aquel camino, si lo que Jakotsu dijo es verdad' sabremos que no son solo aptitudes de decoración repetitivas y que realmente entramos en círculos que se repiten'

Sango asintió con la cabeza y siguieron adelante hasta que vieron una abertura…

¿Quién quiere ir primero? Jakotsu preguntó mientras se ponía en cuclillas y miraba el agujero en la tierra.

'No estoy seguro' pero si bajamos, podemos terminar por ponernos más lejos del mundo exterior y acercarnos más al corazón de las cuevas. ¿Renkotsu, puedes iluminar?..' Kagome miró alrededor y sonrió. Corriendo un poco más allá de ellos, Kagome recogió una pieza de madera de una esquina, que se había derrumbado ligeramente.

…¿Esto, con fuego? Preguntó, terminando la oración que había comenzado antes.

'Seguro'. El lo encendió con extrema facilidad, antes de devolvérselo a ella.

¿Tenemos las linternas, porque necesitamos fuego? Renkotsu preguntó.

Las linternas me van a mostrar a qué profundidad está el agujero. Kagome les dijo, mientras se acercaba al borde del agujero. Ellos se juntaron cerca del agujero y vieron como se hacía más lejano y más lejano y más lejano.

…' Es un largo camino abajo' Bankotsu dijo, y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo para pararlo, tomó a Kagome de su cintura y la empujó por el agujero.

¡Bankotsu-NII! ¡NO ME ABANDONES CON ESTA DÉBIL MUJER! Jakotsu saltó solo y Renkotsu tomó a Sango y ambos se metieron adentro del agujero.

-x-x-x-

¿Qué es este lugar? Inuyasha preguntó a su hermanastro más viejo.

'…' el no contestó. No tenía ninguna respuesta. Un rato después captaron la esencia de Naraku y se marcharon en la dirección del olor del hanyou.

'Esto es asqueroso' No pienso que Naraku sería agarrado, muerto aquí. 'Kouga dijo cuando cubrió su nariz'.

'Pienso que el podría' Miroku dijo, mirando lejos, en la distancia de sus alrededores. Los demás giraron y vieron a la mitad muerta de Naraku en la tierra. Inuyasha se acercó a agarró el traje del hanyou y lo levantó solo para soltar un gruñido y lo tiró en el suelo.

Bien, está solo la mitad de él. ¿Dónde está su otra parte? Sesshomaru preguntó y echó un vistazo en el agujero del cual Naraku había estado tratando de escaparse.

'Realmente no me preocupo, pero y si Kagome está ahí abajo. Tenemos que ir por ellos. Inuyasha dijo, estaba a punto de saltar, cuando un brazo lo detuvo…

¡AH! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Sesshomaru? ¿Perdiste la cabeza o algo parecido? Preguntó groseramente, usando una de las frases que Kagome solía hacer.

'Usa la cabeza Inuyasha' Lo que sea que se haya comido la mitad de Naraku, nuestro enemigo, que ah sido imposible para nosotros matarlo durante estos tres años, todavía debe estar allí abajo.

…'Pero y…'

'Kagome es una mujer grande' ¡Ella será - Inuyasha! Inuyasha saltó sin tomar en cuanta la advertencia de Sesshomaru.

'Maldita sea' Todos ellos estúpidos de nacimiento' Miroku y Kouga se rieron entre dientes.

'¿Vamos a seguir, o esperar a que el entre por una pared de allí abajo?' Miroku preguntó, tratando de iluminar el humor.

'Hmp… vamos' Sesshomaru dijo, antes de seguir a su hermano. Miroku y Kouga saltaron después. Dejaron a Shippou, en la casa de la anciana Kaede cuando captaron el olor de Naraku.

-x-x-x-

¡DEJA DE MIRAR DE ESA MANERA! Jakotsu gritó, sostenía a Bankotsu como si vida dependiese de eso. Sango se colocó cerca de Kagome y de Renkotsu.

¿Por qué, Jakotsu asustadizo? Kagome dijo burlonamente. El se sonrojó y miró abajo, el suelo oscuro. Su propia linterna la metió dentro de su vestido.

'No… tu eres molestosa… eso es todo...' Jakotsu puso ligeramente mala cara y tiró su alfiler de mariposa al suelo.

¿Hmm,.. Jakotsu?

¿Qué? Preguntó. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de las dos mujeres después de los pocos primeros días de viaje.

¿Por qué te importa tanto ese alfiler? Kagome le preguntó suavemente.

'…'

'No tienes por qué responder' Mira, encontramos otro camino, ¿izquierda o derecha? Dijo Kagome cambiando de tema por el.

'Dije Izquierda' Renkotsu y Jakotsu asintieron con la cabeza.

'De acuerdo, entonces vamos hacia la derecha' Kagome dijo alegremente.

¡Qué! ¡Pero si son tres contra dos! Jakotsu se quejó

'Casi nos matan la vez pasada, cuando les hicimos caso' Esta vez iremos hacia la dirección opuesta que ustedes quieren. Sonrió con satisfacción con su mirada enojada.

'Bien' Entonces, vamos hacia la derecha. Bankotsu dijo con un suspiro.

'Genial, vamos' Anduvieron adelante y dieron unas pocas vueltas antes de dar otras cinco vueltas más.

'Hmm, ¿Cuál camino ahora?' Jakotsu preguntó.

'Vamos, abajo, hacia el centro' Kagome sugirió.

'De acuerdo'

'Kagome, piensas que…'

'¿Nos están siguiendo?' Oh si. No lo sé en verdad. Pero algo que está aquí nos está vigilando. Solo podemos desear por el mejor pensamiento.

'P-pienso q-que t-ti-e-nes r-r-a-z-on'

¡AHORA QUE! Los dos vieron que estaban en un callejón sin salida.

¿Vamos atrás? ¿Y Jakotsu? El se giró gruñendo hacia ella.

'Trata de no gritar así, otra vez'

'L-lo siento'

Kagome suspiró cuando entraron de nuevo en un callejón sin salida. Otra vez dieron la vuelta y Kagome se congeló. Los demás se giraron para mirarla.

¿Qué sucede? Renkotsu preguntó. Kagome miró frenéticamente por todos lados y lágrimas empezaron a salir por su bello rostro.

¿Kagome? Bankotsu preguntó.

¡Sango… n-n-o –es…t-t…! dijo Kagome en un susurro suave.

¿Qué? Jakotsu preguntó, no habiendo oído lo que había dicho.

¡SANGO NO ESTÁ AQUÍ! Gritó Kagome, haciéndolos mirar a su alrededor.


End file.
